


Shiv-ing The Cat

by Galvatron_X



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Forced Relationship, G!P, Girl Penis, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Mentions of Rape, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Cindy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatron_X/pseuds/Galvatron_X
Summary: In an alternate universe after Cindy exposed Yolanda during a school assembly, Yolanda, in turn, discovers a disturbing secret about Cindy.
Relationships: Cindy Burman/Yolanda Montez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Shiv-ing The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at this fandom

_Thrust_

Cindy Burman pants heavily, beads of sweat drips down her face as her penis repeatedly rammed deep inside of her obsession, filling the girl in ways, only she could. _Only me…Mine!_ Cindy kept her eyes open and glued on Yolanda Montez’s face as she fucks her, watching the flurries of euphoria flicker in Yolanda’s eyes.

_Thrust_

Letting out a low growl, slamming a hand onto the wall in front of her, Cindy shoved harder, pushing deeper inside Yolanda. Grabbing the girls leg roughly, bending it over her shoulder.

_Thrust_

Yolanda lied back uncomfortably. The back of her head became sore while it rests against the hard wall, bitting down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. It was wrong…having sex with Cindy Burman was wrong…the very same Cindy Burman, who ruined her life with only a flick of her finger - literally - and proceeded to emotionally abuse and torment her soon afterwards…then it got physical…how it started, was a _forced_ one-time thing!…Yolanda had ran crying to the girls restroom after being _slut-shamed_ by her classmates, tossing the handicap stall door back and gasps with surprise upon discovering Cindy in the middle of vigorously stoking a _penis_!…Her very own penis! Yolanda remained frozen on the spot as Cindy’s lustful, yet infuriated look filled her with dread and a feeling…of something else. Horrified and embarrassed, Yolonda backs off, but only made it halfway when the Burman girl screamed after her.

* * *

_“STOP!” She yells, causing Yolanda to stop sharply, her body shaking in fear. “Get over here. Now!”_

_Yolanda turned to see Cindy hadn’t even bothered putting her penis_ _away. “My God, I didn’t see anything! Please I won’t tell anyone-!”_

 _“I said get over here, not too talk!” Cindy barked coldly, curling a finger at Yolanda who moved in Cindy’s direction. Cindy swats the books out of her arms, sending them crashing to the floor with a hard_ ‘thud’ _and rips of the bag off her shoulders and threw it away before pulling Yolanda into the stall, locks the door and pressed the frightened Montez girl against the wall._

_The concrete wall knocked all breath out of her and felt a dull pain residing at the back of her skull.“Cindy-!”_

_“Shut up!” Yolanda noticed a change in Cindy’s tone and demeanor…almost like the Burman girl was desperate. With a manicured hand, Cindy squeezed Yolanda’s jaw tightly until a whimper escaped her mouth, before smashing her lips onto Yolanda’s. The kiss was unexpected and unwanted, sloppy and rough. As quick as the kiss happened, it ends abruptly and Yolanda was forced on her knees - eye level with the Burman girls fully erect and throbbing penis and could do nothing but sobbing again once more. Cindy seemingly paid no mind to the turmoil she was causing. “Open your mouth.” Cindy growls and a weeping Yolanda frantically shook her head no. “Open. Your. Mouth!” Cindy used her fingers to pry open the other girls mouth and immediately felt pain as a result of Yolanda bitting her fingers._

_Cindy grabs a handful of Yolanda’s hair and yanks…hard. The black haired girl yelps with sharp pain._

_“Bite me again, and you’ll personal know what it feels like to be scalped!” Cindy retorts and without asking for the other girls consent, shoved her dick down Yolanda’s throat non too gently and began running it in and out feverishly. “Yes…mmm…yesss! Fuck…so much better…than my motherfucking hand!” Cindy’s eyes roll back into her skull, head bending backwards, ignoring the gagging and muffled and pleading cries coming from the girl kneeled at her feet._

_Yolanda wanted it to stop. She couldn’t breathe. She was choking, wanting to vomit as Cindy repeatedly hit the back of her reflex. Yolanda could feel Cindy’s manicured nails digging into her scalp. Unable to call for help, being at the unfortunate mercy of Cindy Burman. Everything began hurting, from her throat to her hair and scalp. Yolanda wasn’t quite sure how long this went go on._ Please make it stop! Please…make it STOP! _Yolanda screamed in her head._

_Cindy’s thrust against her face slowed but much more desperate. Yolanda knew what was about to happen next…_

_NO! NO! NO!_

_Semen filled her throat canal and Cindy pushes in deeply one final time before pulling out entirely and immediately, Yolanda spat out the white fluid onto the floor, gasping and coughing. Within seconds, Yolanda collected her bag and ran out of the room all the while Cindy’s sickening, but excitable laughter can be heard as the door shuts._

* * *

“Open your eyes!” Cindy growls softly as their movements quicken. “Open them! I want you looking at me as I finish inside you, Montez!”

Doing as instructed, Yolanda opened her eyes to the cold, lustful gaze of her inamorata. For unexplained reasons…her eyes…Cindy Burman’s eyes, though terrifying, seeing the wavering desire for her gave Yolanda an indescribable sense of affection. _At least somebody wants me._ Causing Yolanda to rhythmically roll her hips. Working her own body with Cindy’s.

_Thrust_

_Thrust_

_Thrust_

Cindy broke the girls legs further apart, thrusting herself as deep into her lover, as much as she physically could before going over the edge…and then…and then…

Leaning forward, Cindy gave Yolanda a sloppy kiss, grunting as semen fills her balls andtraveled through her shaft, pumping several strands of cum inside Yolanda. Once done Cindy remained still, breathes heavily, grinning with satisfaction and ran a finger down Montez’s cheek.

“Sorry, we had to do it in this gross janitors closet.” Cindy whispers, pulling away and lowered her skirt to cover her now inflated member. “I couldn’t wait till tonight.”

Yolanda glowers at her, while picking up her discarded jeans and slips back into them. “You also said the next time, you’d fuck my ass.” lightly joking.

“Ew! You actually think I’m gonna fuck the same hole, you shit out of? No thanks.” Cindy scoffs smoothing out her clothes and checked her reflection in a glass panel before turning back to her lover with a warm smile stretched across her lips. “Make sure your windows unlocked tonight, love. I’m tired of telling your family, I’m there for tutoring sessions. Anymore and I might just tell them, what we actually do instead of studying.” Yolanda remained quiet, and Cindy noticed. “Is that going to be a problem?”

 _Maybe I can convince her too skip tonight._ “Uhhh…w…well…you see-!” She fails almost instantly.

Irritated, Cindy slowly approached her. “What’s more important than my company… _babe!_ ” She spoke bitterly, practically spitting out the word _babe_ with venom. Her once warm, soft and relaxed gaze turned tense and cold. “Tell me! What is it you’d rather do instead of being with me, huh? It not like you got any friends or a boyfriend anymore.” The vocal knife sliced into Yolanda’s heart. It was painful. Choking on a sob, gasping as silent fresh tears spilt out of her eyes and tried speaking but nothing wanted to come out and the Burman girl placed a finger to an ear. “I’m sorry…what was that? Speak up, so I can actually hear you.”

“N-nothing, okay. I’m sorry. I promise…my window will be open tonight.”

The Burman girl glowers at her of a moment, before spinning on her heels to leave. Once Yolanda was alone in the dark closet, she sank to the floor, sobbing into her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to mostly be Cindy/Yolanda centric


End file.
